Réécrire l'histoire
by lily.malfoy.cullen
Summary: Fiction en réponse au défit lancer par Lysa Sucre : Contexte : Harry Potter/ Ron Weasley. Genre : Romance, rated M. Les enfants de Harry et Ron font un voyage dans le temps pour aider leurs parents à tuer Voldemord. je suis emballée par ce défit et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à vous lancer dans l'avanture avec moi :)
1. Chapter 1

**coucou à tous ! :)**

 **je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction en Réponse au défi de Lysa Sucre:**

 **Contexte : Harry Potter/ Ron Weasley. Genre : Romance, rated M et autres si vous voulez. Les enfants de Harry et Ron font un voyage dans le temps pour aider leurs parents à tuer Voldemord.**

 **Précision :**

 **1\. les dialogues serons en gras et les pensées des persos en italique. Plusieurs point de vue et truc important, la chronologie par rapport au livre va un peu changer pour coller à la fiction.**

 **2\. il y aura plusieurs points de vues. quand ça sera Harry ou Hermione , ca sera écrit à la troisième personne et lorsque ça sera les enfants, ça sera écrit à la première personne parce que perso je trouve qu'ecrire un texte d'un point de vue d'un enfant à la troisième personne fait de suite " langage soutenue"**

 **3\. Un rated M est imposé pour ce défi mais je ne sais pas encore si ça sera pour un futur lemon ou des scènes un peu violente mais en tout cas je vous préviendrais à l'avance s'il doit y avoir des lemons**

 **Evidemment, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse seulement avec :)**

 **je pense vous avoir tout dis, bonne lecture**

 **$ /$**

Le silence était un véritable réconfort en cette soirée catastrophique, la journée n'avait pas été un cadeau. Le jeune homme soupira fortement, massant ses tempes comme pour extraire toute cette tension accumulées ces dernières semaines.

 **\- Ça va ? entendit-il**

Il ne se retourna pas savant parfaitement qu'elle viendrait s'enquérir de son état. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de lui répondre, alors, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Trop d'événement s'étaient enchainés en un temps record et il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver la. Son amie s'avança prudemment, sans pour autant lui adresser la parole, elle s'installa à ses cotés et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel.

 **\- Tu savais que les 88 constellations que nous connaissons aujourd'hui ont été définies par l'Union astronomique internationale en 1930 ?**

Il vrilla son regard perplexe vers son amie

 **\- Je ne sais même pas qui est l'union je sais pas quoi, ni qu'il y avait 88 constellations.**

Elle lui sourit simplement et lui grogna imperceptiblement. Elle avait encore gagner . il compris qu'a ce jeux la, il n'était pas doué.

 **\- Tu sais Harry, commença-t-elle sérieusement, te murer comme ça et ne pas parler ne te servira à rien. Je sais que tu souffre, que tu es en colère et tout mais si tu ne m'en parle pas , je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Moi aussi je suis déçu, j'ai mal et j'ai envie de tout casser mais on ne peux pas se le permettre, pas maintenant! On à une mission à terminer et on doit aller jusqu'au bout, tu dois te ressaisir.**

les mots prononcés par Hermione ne lui firent aucun bien, il ne voulait pas de pitié de sa part et encore moins de parole réconfortante !

 _c'est trop compliqué de me laisser tranquille 5 secondes ?_

il ne répondit toujours pas à la jeune femme mais lui lança un regard équivoque qu'elle préféra ignorer puisqu'elle reprit la parole

 **\- Tu peux me regarder aussi mal que tu veux Harry s'énerva-t-elle mais ça ne changera pas les choses ! Je continue à maintenir qu'il faut que tu enlève ce médaillon ! tu n'es plus toi-même, la magie noire affecte tes sens ! Ron est parti et c'est dur à vivre pour nous deux mais tu peux pas continuer à te cloitrer dans le silence ! ça fait 3 jours que tu n'as pas décrocher un mot, tu n'as presque rien manger. Alors que tu le veuille ou non tu vas lever ton cul, aller te débarbouiller, enlever ce maudit médaillon et ensuite on doit changer d'emplacement, ça fait trop longtemps que nous sommes au même endroit.**

Il allait répliquer mais le regard noir d'Hermione l'en dissuada. Elle pouvait vraiment faire peur lorsqu'elle voulait. Il était bien heureux de l'avoir en ami et non en ennemi. Après avoir exécuter ses ordres, il retourna sous la tante et y vit Hermione en pleine préparation de leur « diner » . Il avouerait jamais à cette dernière mais depuis qu'il avait enlever le médaillon, il se sentait un peu mieux.

Comme presque tous les soirs, il alluma la radio, essayant de combler le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Il savait qu'Hermione souffrait énormément de l'abandon du rouquin. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les sentiments profonds qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard du jeune Weasley. Il en voulait terriblement à Ron, comment, dans un moment aussi critique il avait put faire ça ? ils savaient tous que la recherche des Horcruxes serait difficile, personne n'avait dit que détruire un mage psychotique serait une partie de plaisir et pourtant tous avait répondu à l'appel. Ron était son meilleur ami depuis la première année, ils avaient passer tellement de temps ensemble qu'il ne voyait pas sa vie sans le rouquin à ses cotés. Ils avaient traversés tellement d'épreuves, combattu depuis près de 7 ans, avaient fait les 400 coups à Poudlard, leur valant bien souvent des retenues en pagaille. Le trio d'or avait toujours été unis, que ce soit dans la joie, le bonheur comme dans les larmes ou l'adversité.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui qu'Harry avait le plus besoin de lui, Ron les avait abandonné. Il avait fuit comme un lâche et les avaient laissé sans même se retourner. L' envie de le retrouver, lui dire sa façon de penser, peut-être même lui mettre une gifle au regard de son comportement puéril lui avait mainte fois traversé l'esprit mais sa tristesse avait prit le dessus et le survivant ne se sentait plus la force d'avancer.

Il s'installa sur son lit de fortune, tentant, par tous les moyens de refouler ses sentiments négatifs mais rien n'y faisait, la trahison du rouquin restait encrer en lui. Il ferma les yeux, essayant une nouvelle fois de penser à autre chose lorsqu'un bruit fracassant se fit entendre au loin. Il se leva dans un sursaut, vrilla son regard sur Hermione qui était, elle aussi aux aguets, puis dans un mouvement commun, ils récupérèrent leur baguette, certain que l'ennemi n'était pas loin.

Les deux ados sortirent silencieusement, leurs baguettes toujours en main mais le spectacle se jouant devant eux, relevait du pur irréalisme. En effet, un immense halo bleu englobait la clairière dans laquelle ils avaient élu domicile, la lumière était intense, brulant les yeux du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de les fermer. Après de longues secondes, il rouvrit les yeux, le halo toujours présent mais diminuant à vue d'œil. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il disparut subitement.

Il regarda son amie qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi il venait d'assister mais une chose était certaine, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : les problèmes arrivaient à grand pas. Harry tendit l'oreille , espérant entendre le moindre bruit mais rien ne lui parvenu à part le silence. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait posé des protections digne des plus grand. Il étaient invisible aux yeux des autres mais eux pouvaient tout voir, ils pouvaient donc continuer à surveiller sans se faire repérer.

 **\- Tu sais ce que c'était ? chuchota-t-elle**

Il secoua la tête lui signifiant qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. L'adrénaline avait envahi tout son corps, il était à deux doigts de craquer au vu de cet évènement mystère. Rien n'était visible mais alors d'où venait ce halo ? que signifiait-il?

 **\- PUTIN ORNELLA ! entendit-il crier, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU !**

 **\- PAS LA PEINE DE M'ENGUEULER ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! répondit une voix de fille devant certainement appartenir à la fameuse Ornella, JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE JE N'ÉTAIS PAS PRÊTE**

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent troublé par cette intervention soudaine. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir, devait-ils fuirent immédiatement ou attendre d'en apprendre plus sur leur visiteur?

 **\- Bon est on est ou ? demanda une troisième voix plus calme**

 **\- Je sais pas soupira la fille**

 **\- Bravo Ornella, tu as vraiment fait fort la, ironisa une autre voie féminine  
**

 **\- Vous pouvez vous en prendre qu'a vous-même s'énerva Ornella, je vous avez dit d'attendre mais non, têtu comme vous êtes vous ne m'avez pas écouté ! On aurait du arriver à Poudlard , mais grâce à vos conneries et votre impatience, on est perdu je ne sais ou !**

Harry comprit qu'ils avaient à faire à 4 ados et au vu de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des ennemis mais il ne pouvait pas le confirmer. Il scruta Hermione, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle en pensait.

 **\- Ils sont quatre Harry, dit-elle, imagine que ce soit des ennemis ? on à beau être de bons combattant, à nous deux on n'est vraiment pas certain de pouvoir les neutraliser.**

 **\- Ils sont totalement perdu Mione, je pense pas qu'il soit la pour nous tuer sinon je t'assure qu'ils n'auraient pas fait autant de bruit. Je pense qu'on doit sortir de la protection et savoir ce qu'il en ait.**

Elle ne lui répondit pas . Il avait prit sa décision et connaissant Hermione , il savait qu'elle avait fois en son jugement. Les deux ados sortirent donc des protections, se rendant visible. Ils aperçurent un peu plus loin quatre silhouette bien distincte. Ils firent le moins de bruit possible tout en se rapprochant rapidement des intrus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face aux inconnus, leur baguettes pointés vers eux, ils purent voir à qui ils avaient à faire. En face d'eux se tenait deux filles et deux garçons. La première fille avait des yeux bleu océan, de longs cheveux roux , de nombreuses tache de rousseur sur le nez. Elle devait mesurer 1m60 environ.

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle ressemble à Ginny_

La deuxième fille avait un carré plongeant s'arrêtant à la base de la nuque, le blond vénitien s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux gris-bleu. Elle devait mesurer 1m65 environ . une poitrine généreuse se dessinait sous son pull accentuant sa silhouette fine.

le premier garçon lui ressemblait tellement qu'il prit presque peur en le voyant. Des yeux vert, cheveux noir en bataille, petit pour son age cependant, il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le front et avait une musculature plus développer que la sienne

Quand au dernier garçon il avait des cheveux très court et brun, des yeux marron claire, les traits de son visage était dur, comme s'il s'était habitué à ne jamais sourire . il était grand, mesurant pratiquement 1m80 , avait une carrure imposante pour son age.

 **\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Harry , menaçant toujours les quatre inconnus avec sa baguette**

Les quatre intrus se regardèrent, apparemment très choqué. Aucun d'eux ne pipa mot, se lançant des regards appuyer qu'Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment

 **\- Je répéte ma question, qui êtes vous ? s'énerva le survivant !**

La blonde s'avança doucement vers lui, le regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire carnassier.

 **\- Nous sommes vos enfants répondit calmement la blonde toujours en souriant**

 **$/$**

 **Voila pour ce premier chapitre :)**

 **la suite sera bientôt dispos, en espérant que ça vous plait ^^**

 **bisous**

 **Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody :) , je suis de retour pour vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre concocter avec tout plein d'amour ^^ ( oui oui, le café monte à la tête à cette heure-ci) . Merci aux lectrices, ( lecteur?) qui restent fidèle et lisent mes histoires, un immense merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours :) et un grand merci pour ceux qui laisse des commentaires :) :)**

 **je ne connais pas encore la longueur de cette fiction. ça sera vraiment selon mon inspiration**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

 **$/$**

Les six ados se défiaient du regard depuis de nombreuses minutes, ayant complément oublié où il était. Harry regardait toujours la blonde en face de lui, cherchant à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une grosse blague ou si cette fille était sérieuse.

 _Nos enfants ? mais comment c'est possible ?_

Comme tous le monde, il avait entendu des théories sur les voyages dans le temps mais était de ceux qui n'y adhérait pas vraiment. Certes, la magie pouvait faire beaucoup de choses, mais de la à voyager à travers le temps ? ça lui paraissait impossible

 **\- Nos enfants ? répéta-t-il**

Les quatre ados acquiescèrent. Le survivant osa un regard vers Hermione. Cette dernière était livide et parfaitement muette, ce qui, quand on la connaissait, était une chose rare.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais, vous pouvez être n'importe qui, nous faire croire que nous sommes dans le même camp pour mieux nous piégé après. Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?**

La blonde, qui depuis le départ, menait la conversation, se mit, une nouvelle fois, à sourire de toute ses dents.

 **\- On vas faire un marché, on se mets à l'abri pour qu'on vous explique tout ça, en contre parti, on vous laisse nos baguettes.**

Hermione se chargea de récupérer les baguettes de leur visiteur puis lui fit signe que tout était en ordre. Les quatre inconnu passèrent devant, laissant au jeune homme, le loisir de les surveiller. Il passèrent les protections et se retrouvèrent dans la tante. Les nouveaux venu s'installèrent en cercle à même le sol suivit par Harry et Hermione.

Comme depuis leur rencontre, ce fut la blonde qui prit la parole

 **\- Je sais que vous devez vous poser un certain nombre de question en ce moment mais on vas pas pourvoir y répondre à toute.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ça ? grogna Harry**

 **\- Certaines choses ne doivent pas être révélées, il en va de la sécurité du futur.**

 **\- Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes justement la pour changer le futur non ?**

La blonde soupira

 **\- je vais vous raconter tout ce que nous sommes en mesure de vous révéler et si ensuite vous avez encore des questions, on essayera d'y répondre au mieux.**

 _Lors de la deuxième guerre contre les forces du mal, Voldemort à été tuer par Harry pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Enfin ça, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait._

 _Il y a eu plusieurs années ou la paix à régné au sein ce la communauté magique mais très vite, les agressions ont repris. Des membres de l'ordre du phénix ont commencé à disparaitre pour être retrouvé mort quelques jours plus tard. Au départ, nous pensions que des mangemort en fuite voulaient se venger de la mort de leur maitre. Vous pensiez sincèrement qu'en reformant l'ordre avec les anciens combattants et des nouvelles recrues, vous parviendriez à écraser le mal mais vous n'étiez pas préparer à ça._

 _Les attaques se sont intensifiées, touchant aussi bien le monde magique que le monde moldu. Les ministres se sont même alliés pour essayer de mettre fin à ce carnage mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Un jour de décembre, alors que les dernières semaines avaient été calme, une attaque sans précédent à touché Poudlard, tuant la plupart des élèves y étudiant. Les survivants ont affirmer avoir vu Voldmort lors de cette bataille mais personne n'a voulu y croire. Pour tous, le mage noire avait péri de la main d'Harry et ceux affirmant l'avoir vu n'étaient que des fabulateur._

 _Plus le temps passait, plus des gens mourraient sans que vos troupes ne puissent contre carré leur plan. Vous n'aviez malheureusement plus aucun espion au sein du camp ennemi et ne pouviez pas prévoir les attaques et encore moins les empêcher._

 _Il vous à fallu longtemps avant de comprendre qu'une taupe se cachait au sein de vos alliés et cette pertes de temps à couter bien plus cher que vous ne l'imaginez. Beaucoup d'enfant ont vu leur parents se faire torturer, parfois violé avant d'être sauvagement tuer. Il à seulement fallut un an à Voldemort pour écraser l'ordre du phénix et prendre le contrôle du monde magique. Les derniers survivants ont été réduit en esclavages ou donné à des fidèles en guise de cadeau._

 _Vous avez résistez aussi longtemps que vous le pouviez mais seuls face à toute l'armée de Voldemort, vous n'aviez aucune chance et vous le saviez. Hermione à donc eu une idée, totalement folle, certes, mais au point ou vous en étiez, vous n'aviez plus d'autres option. Il à fallut presque huit mois pour qu'elle mettent au point un sortilège qui permettrait à des individus de remonter dans le temps. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvé ici. On devait arriver bien plus tôt et à Poudlard mais on a rencontré pas mal de difficulté entre temps._

Il avait du mal à gérer autant d'information d'un coup. Elle leur annonçait ça comme si de rien était. Le jeune homme avait remarqué que ces enfants étaient jeune en apparence, au maximum 12 ans mais quand on écoutait cette fille s'exprimer ont aurait très bien pu lui donner 17 ans.

 **\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? vous êtes les enfants de qui ? quel age avait vous ? pourquoi Voldemort n'est pas mort lors de la bataille final et surtout comment les mangemorts sont devenu aussi puissant ?**

La blonde se chargea, une nouvelle fois de répondre

 _Voldemort à séparé son âme en plusieurs fragments, c'est ce que vous appelez les Horcruxes. Il y avait sept fragments : le médaillon de serpentard, le journal intime de Jédusor, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème perdu de serdaigle, la bague d'Elvis Gaunt, le serpent de Voldemort et Harry. Lorsque la bataille final est arrivée, vous aviez détruit 5 Horcruxes. Neville à réussit tuer Nagui et Voldemort en jetant le sortigège de mort sur Harry à détruit le dernier Horcruxe, Harry s'est finalement relevé et en à terminer avec Voldemort._

 _Il y 3 ans, alors que Voldemort n'était pas encore totalement au pouvoir, vous avez découvert qu'en réalité, il n'y avait pas sept Horcruxes mais huit. En lançant le sort de mort sur Voldemort et parce que ce dernier était très faible, il a disparu, comme lors de la première guerre. Il a reprit des forces et lorsqu'il est à nouveau revenu, beaucoup de personnes ont changer de camps._

 _Les gens en avait marre de se battre contre lui, il réapparaissait toujours, faisant toujours plus de victimes, toujours plus de mal autour de lui. Il a fait appel à tous les sorciers, leur demandant de le rejoindre et assurerait leur sécurité en contre partie. Les gens ont d'abord refuser de se soumettre mais les vagues successives de meurtres ont eu raison même des plus rebelles. Voldemort assurait vie, longévité, prospérité à tous ceux qui se battait pour lui et massacrer les autres. Il n'a pas fallut longtemps au peuple pour comprendre ou était leur intérêt._

 _Vous êtes devenu les ennemis public numéro 1. Celui ou celle qui vous débusquez pour vous emmenez chez Voldemort se voyait offrir la plus belle des récompense : l'immunité absolue pour la personne et toute sa famille, le contrat scellé par serment inviolable. En gros , si quelqu'un vous trouvait, il ou elle, devenait intouchable et se voyait assurer de passer une vie paisible. Pour des gens du peuples, ayant connu la famine, la peur, les meurtres, les viols et bien d'autre choses, cette récompense valait bien plus que tous les Gallions du monde._

Lorsqu'elle eu terminée, elle se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit un signe de tête. La rousse prit alors la parole

 **\- Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et j'ai 10ans**

 **\- Je suis Scorpus Malfoy et j'ai 10ans dit le brun au cheveux court**

 **\- Moi c'est James Weasley j'ai 12ans dit celui au cheveux noire**

 **\- Et moi je suis Ornella Malfoy et j'ai 13 ans termina la blonde**

 _Malfoy , comme dans Drago Malfoy ? quel est le rapport avec nous et surtout depuis quand les Malfoy étaient du coté des gentils ? c'est quoi toutes ces conneries ?_

 **$/$**

Voire mon oncle bouche bée devant la révélation de mon identité est, j'avoue, vraiment à tordre de rire. C'est vrai que ça doit lui faire vraiment tout drôle. J'avais presque envie d'immortalisé cet instant avec un appareil photo magique mais j'en avait pas à porter de main. Je sais que la révélation de mon nom, va susciter pas mal de question et je suis fatiguée d'avance. Pas que je ne veuille pas y répondre mais l'utilisation de la formule m'avait vraiment épuisée.

Je sais que normalement, du haut de mes 13ans je ne devrais pas pouvoir lancer ce genre de sort mais avec la guerre, papa et maman, nous on entrainer très dur et ce depuis que nous avons sept ans. Il nous disait toujours que s'il venait à mourir, il voulaient être certain qu'on soit en mesure de se défendre. Nous avons donc, tous, subit un entrainement intensif. Que ce soit physique ou magique. Je sais que nous sommes plus fort que tous les enfants de notre âge mais malheureusement, nous n'avions pas le choix.

Je suis la plus âgée, et donc je suis responsable du petit groupe autour de moi. Depuis que nos parents sont tous morts, nous n'avons plus personne sur qui compter à part nous même. Revoir des gens que j'aimais plus que tout, vivant , est indescriptible. J'ai envie de les prendre dans mes bras, me laisser bercer et surtout ne plus jamais repartir. Ils m'ont tellement manqué. J'ai attendue ce jour avec impatience et je sais que les autres aussi.

 **\- Malfoy, genre Drago Malfoy ? dit Harry**

Je me concentrait sur la conversation, essayant d'expliquer tout ça, sans tout dire. On nous à prévenu que dire trop de chose peux bouleversé le futur mais Harry à raison, on est venu pour ça, alors pourquoi devrais-je faire attention ? je veux changer notre avenir et je sais que mon oncle ne se satisfera pas d'une demi réponse.

 **\- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, j'ai pas le droit d'influencer sur certains événements. Ça mettrait nos vies en jeu. Je peux vous dire simplement que oui, Scorpus et moi-même, sommes bien les enfants de Drago Malfoy et que oui il est de votre coté dans le futur mais je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, ni comment. Ces événements ne sont pas encore arrivé et doivent se passer exactement de la même manière. Je sais que vous avez encore pas mal de question, mais je suis épuisée et mes amis aussi. Demain nous pourrons continuer cette conversation si vous voulez et puis il faudra établir un plan pour tuer définitivement Voldemort.**

Si maman était la… j'aurais pris une sévère correction pour avoir parler comme ça à des adultes mais bon ici, ils ont tout juste quelques années de plus de nous et papa m'a dit que pour les convaincre, je devais montrer une assurance sans faille. Harry acquiesça puis regarda Hermione comme pour lui faire passer un message que je ne comprit pas de suite. Elle acquiesça à son tour avant d'agrandir magiquement la tante et faire apparaitre un lit pour chacun de nous.

$/$

Les enfants s'étaient enfin endormi, laissant Harry et Hermione de nouveau entre eux. Harry s'était assis devant la tante, a même le sol, et, une fois de plus regardait le ciel.

 **\- Malfoy dit-il simplement**

 **\- Faut croire soupira la jeune femme. Je ne comprends pas mieux toi. Pourtant Ornella m'a l'air sincère**

 **\- Elle à dit « nos enfants » donc ça voudrait dire que je suis marié avec Ginny et toi avec la fouine grimaça Harry**

 **\- Ne m'en parle même pas marmonna la jeune femme, rien que de l'imaginer, j'ai envie de vomir ! je sais pas vraiment comment j'en suis arrivé la, mais je devais plus avoir toute ma tête, ça c'est certain !**

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Imaginer Hermione et Malfoy ensemble était totalement absurde mais la présence même d'Ornella et de Scorpus, prouvait le contraire.

 **\- Quand Ron va revenir…**

 **\- Si Ron revient coupa la jeune femme, et oui s'il revient, ça risque de prendre des heures à tout lui expliquer. D'après Ornella, on a 8 Horcurxes à trouver. Elle nous a déjà pas mal aider car on ne savait pas ce qu'on cherchait et maintenant oui, on ne sait juste toujours pas ou mais je pense qu'eux doivent le savoir. Malgré ce qu'ils disent, ce sont des enfants ! je ne veux pas les impliqués dans la recherche , c'est trop dangereux !**

 **\- Je sais Mione, mais sincèrement, ils ont l'air d'avoir vu bien pire. Je sais que c'est des enfants et de plus ce sont nos enfants mais sans eux, on gagnera pas cette guerre et tu le sais comme moi.**

Il aurait voulu lui dire que ses enfants ne verrait pas d'autres atrocités mais il ne pourrait pas le garantir. Il aurait tellement voulu en apprendre plus sur le futur, il avait un million de question et ne trouvait pas de réponse. Il savait, contrairement à Hermione, que Ron allait revenir, en fait il espérait tellement que ça en été devenu une certitude. Il était convaincu qu'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le père des enfants d'Hermione lui mettrait un sacré coup. Le rouquin sera-t-il capable de gérer ça ?

 **$/$**

 **fin de ce chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous à plut et que vous êtes toujours emballés par cette fic ^^**

 **je vous dis à très vite et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)**

 **bisous**

 **Lily**


End file.
